slovknigfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Each Other
Is jedin inego attested anywhere? Moraczewski 20:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- He he.... Well, this is an example of what my kolegi use - in all countries. Originally, it started after you changed'' "drug drugu"'' to'' "jedin drugu"'' many months ago. My American kolegi asked why is''' "drugu"' used, when its meaning in the dictionary is' "second"? The word for "other", they reminded me, is "inij". So '''"each other" = "one of the other" = "jedin inego" Do you understand it? I understand it. Do you want to add new word meaning for "other"? --Steevenusx 00:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Reality is that word-to-word translation between English and Slavic languages is impossible. That's why "each other" can be translated as "one second" and this will be not a problem. However, that's exactly why I ask. If, say, Polish and Cz/Sk use "jedin inego", then it's another talk, but if all languages use "jedin drugogo" then "jedin inego" should not be recommended. In OCS "drugi" has meaning of "other", and in some languages is has shifted the meaning to "second", but in idiomatic expressions it could remain as it was. Moraczewski 05:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) OK! But "DRUG-I(J)" must be added to the dictionary with an additional ''definition of '"OTHER". Steevenusx 05:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Nonetheless, do you understand the phrase? If so, then it is possible to use it. Steevenusx 06:14, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I understand it of course, but I don't see any reason why it should be included in the dictionary. If you include that, why don't you want to include "jedin tretiego", "jedin protivnego", "jedin jednogo", "jedin susednego" and whatever yours and mine fantasy can produce? (LOL) Language is not fantasy of the creator. Moraczewski 11:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Andrej Moraczewski! Let's get clear: I did not create ''"jedin inego"! '' My kolegi "created" this writing between themselves. It started when '''YOU asked that we remove''' "drug drugu"' from our chosen lexicon of words. '"Jedin Inego" is now used in their communications across five countries among 50 people. A language that is actively use does not follow the nice orderly patterns YOU may wish for them, Andrej. Just as you see now at the SVI Forum, the issues arising over -OL- versus -UL- and even -OLU- ... these are "lively" issues. I am not working with "fantasy". I have posted actual, realistic forms of words that are being used to communicate daily -- and in this instance, while you were not the actual "creator" of "jedin inego" - '''you were its catalyst. As an engineer, you know that "FOR EVERY ACTION, THERE IS A RE-ACTION" In this case, the reaction was to take your suggested form of "JEDIN DRUGOGO" and convert it to two words that actually ARE in the dictionary "JEDIN INEGO" That is not fantasy. It is reality. And the fact that it is used by some 40 Slavic speakers today show that it is a successful alternative. Ukrainian uses "JEDIN JEDNOGO" - ... aparrently, "JEDIN INEGO" is not that far off. Steevenusx 15:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) And what if, say, 40 my friends are using "jedin protivnego"? We shall also add this? And who knows what other group of 50 speakers may create? IMHO our language should recommend not the words used by 40-50 people, but words that are used by millions, 10s of millions, 100s of millions of Slavs - and these are "jedin drugogo". There is no need to invent anything, to convert anything, it is here among Slavic speakers already! What we need is just to collect it and recommend. Moraczewski 15:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ANDREJ ... right now Jan is making changes to Slovianski based upon the comments of 1 or 2 people. While "jedin inego" is not a Russian term, neither is "Jedin Jedinogo"; however, "jedin inego" is nonetheless fully understandable. This is a "created language". And there is nothing wrong with "Jedin Protivnego" - which I would translate into English as'' "against each other."'' Perfectly understandable. In fact, I will add that to the dictionary!!! Under "LEVEL 3" (schematic level formation). THANK YOU!!! Steevenusx 16:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) You are wrong. Jan is making changes not because of the comments, but because of the arguments. "Jedin drugogo" is used by millions of Slavs, while "jedin inego" by only 50. Where is the logic? Moraczewski 16:49, March 7, 2010 (UTC) hmm... I wouldn't understand any of those words... drug druga I would think it means "the friend of a friend". And what Andrej means is the we shouldn't translate word by word from English. E.g. without shouldn't be zvon (z+ von = with + out).Poloniak 16:55, March 7, 2010 (UTC) This is called "calque", Poloniak. Calque 'is good when you can not find common words among Slavic languages, but that's not that case, I think. You, Poles, use ''jedin drugiego, don't you? Moraczewski 17:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ANDREJ - Polish does NOT use jedin drugiego. ... or I've confused it with Russian. Polish more often uses: '''nawzajem or wzajemnie ''' I only understand '''drug druga or anything like it, because of Russian. If I only knew Polish and not Russian, "jedin inego" would make far more sense to me. Steevenusx 21:00, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yup - I confused Russian and Polish. ' "Jeden drugiego" in Polish translates as "one another"' Steevenusx 15:57, March 8, 2010 (UTC)